Sometime Around Midnight
by chelseak2012
Summary: living in a house with 3 guys and No girls whatsover was starting to rub on my last nerve. if Emmett did not stop singing in the kitchen I'm going to go in there and jump on his back!
1. Preface

Sometime Around Midnight

Preface

Do you know how hard it can be living with three guys in one house and NO GIRLS!! I do. I live in Seattle, WA with 3 guys as housemates. I guess I was desperate at the time to find a place to live because my last roommate had given me 1 week to get out of the apartment because she and her boyfriend were going to be living together. So here I am sitting on the couch in the living room of a 2 floor house just a few blocks from where I work wondering if Emmett doesn't stop singing I'm going to come stomping into the kitchen and jump on his back.


	2. 1901

Sometime Around Midnight

Chapter 1

1901

Okay so here's how it all got started, All I could hear was Amy yelling at me that I have one week to move out and find another place so her boyfriend could move in and so they could do God knows what.

So that's what I'm doing today looking for houses all around Seattle, WA that are close to my job, which is at Seattle Records. I get to help people record music which is awesome because music is my life and it's what I love to do.

Any who, I just want to get this over with quick because I've already scraped the knee of my favorite pair of jeans by falling down which if I've kept track correctly, has been about 25 times in 3 hours! New record, I'm always making new records for falling and tripping and getting into accidents because I've never been a graceful person, just clumsy Bella.

Currently I was on my way to a house numbered 1901 that was only 4 and ½ blocks away from the studio, my friend Katrina saw it on her way to work the other day and knew I had been searching for a place so I decided to check it out. I should be getting close now, 1897, 1899, 1990 and finally 1901. I stood outside a while assessing the house. The outside of it was a light clean white color, it was 2 stories and looked like the owners took good care of it, the grass was mowed the tree looked like it was getting all over grown, and there was even flowers. I was really impressed as I walked up onto the porch to the door and rang the doorbell.

I heard some rustling around and then the door finally opened, then I saw a short black haired pixie like girl. "Hi I' Alice, may I help you" I dug through my purse and pulled out the piece of paper that Katrina had given me that she had picked up from here and handed it to her. "I was hoping I could, um, maybe interview or something for the open room?" She smiled at me and opened the door wider and motioned for me to come in. "JASPER!" I was startled a bit by her sudden scream and put my hand over my heart hoping it would hopefully calm my heart's racing beat down.

I heard some stomping coming from up the stairs then a tall blonde came sprinting down the stairs and stopped in front of the Alice. "What is it Alice?" the way he asked made it seem like he thought something was wrong. "Nothings wrong," she said as if she would read minds, "Someone's here about the room." He then noticed me standing there and smiled. "Hi, I'm Jasper Hale and I'm one of the owners of the house." He held out his hand I grabbed it with my right one because I had a bunch of folders in my left from the studio. "Hi, Isabella Swan, but most people just call me Bella." He smiled and then whispered something in Alice's ear. After Alice nodded he took off back up the stairs.

I stared up the stairs questioningly wondering what was going on. Before I could say something to Alice, Jasper came back down the stairs followed by a blonde who looked freakishly a lot alike Jasper who was latched onto a really muscular guy with curly brown hair. The last one down the stairs was the one who caught my gaze the longest. He had bronze colored hair and he was built, not the overly muscular just the work out every day but not too much. What held me the most were his eyes, they were the most beautiful and pure emerald green that I had ever seen. They were so deep that you could go on for miles looking into them.

I snapped out of it though after Jasper started talking. "Okay Bella this is, my sister Rosalie" Okay no wonder they looked so much alike "her boyfriend and another owner of the house Emmett Cullen," big brown curly hair guy. "and last but not least Alice and Emmett's brother and the last owner of the house Edward." I nodded; at least I now knew who everybody was. "Everybody this is Bella" and now they all knew who I was.

After we all had said our hellos to each other we sat down in the living room to start the interview. I slowly sat awkwardly down on the only single chair in the living room. After everybody got situated they started bombarding me with questions. Where you from, how long have you been in Seattle, where do you work, do you like to shop. I didn't know which to answer first and just when I was about to Edward spoke up "Okay guys, calm down you're going to overwhelm her with questions." I smiled at him mentally thanking him for speaking up. "I get to go first!" I looked over to see Alice waving her hand around in the air like a 5 year old wanting to answer a question. I mumbled an "Okay," so she knew she could start with the questions "Hmmmm…okay I got one, do you have a boyfriend?" I could tell everyone was somewhat shocked by her question. "Alice I don't think that was an appropriate question." Edward glared at Alice while he said this. "It's okay Edward and the answer to your question is no Alice." Alice then spit her tongue out at Edward, which everyone cracked up at. "Okay Jazzy, your turn."

Jasper contemplated for a minute then finally decided to make up his mind on which question he wanted to ask. "Okay Bella, where do you work?" I heard a loud whine and looked over to see Emmett sulking. "Jasper you stole my question." Rosalie the proceeded to smack him in the back of the head "Ow," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "I work at Seattle Records; I'm the Co-head of the whole company." Everybody looked shocked when I said this. "You're the Co-head of Seattle records?" I nodded my head at Emmett, "You're only what, 23, 24?" I sighed; they weren't the first people to do this. "I'm 24." After Emmett had started speaking everyone seemed to snap out of their shocked state.

They questioned me about anything and everything for 2 hours straight, then apparently they had gotten all the information they needed to make a decision. After watching them huddle in a circle for 15 minutes they finally turned back to me to give me the decision. At this time I was so nervous and my hands were practically sweating lakes. If I got the room then I wouldn't have to keep looking for houses for hours upon hours, and if I didn't I think I will possibly just crawl in a ditch and die. Okay now they were all staring at me and that was starting to creep me out, just please tell me the decision!

"Okay Bella," it was Emmett they had apparently decided to let give me the answer, "We have made our decision," we all stared at him as he was trying to prolong the moment, and it seriously wasn't helping in my case. "Get on with it Emmett!" Rosalie was getting impatient and looked like she was about to kill him. "Jeez you guys are party poopers. Okay Bella we have decided that you are the best out of all the people that have come by, well the most normal anyways, so you can move in anytime you want." I was genuinely surprised that they picked me; I mean they could have another guy in the house but they picked a girl? I was mostly happy that I know have a place to live so I didn't have to go searching anymore.

I slowly stood up not really knowing what to do so I just kind of stood there awkwardly at first. Then Alice came running over and crushed me in a big hug, which I didn't expect considering her size. Rosalie came over and hugged both Alice and I then they both started jumping up and down squealing, so I decided if you can't beat em join em. All of a sudden I was lifted up off of the ground by Emmett who then proceeded to spin me around with him while he was screaming "ROOMIE!!" Rosalie finally got him to put me down after a couple minutes which was good because I was starting to get really dizzy.

After the dizziness finally passed on I went over to Jasper and Edward to hug and thank them. "Thanks so much you guys have no idea how much this means to me." After we had hugged and talked about how much rent and stuff was going to be we decided that I could move in tomorrow around 3 p.m.

I said a quick bye and walked out of the house, knowing the next time I walked in I would be living here.

**A.N. Thanks for reading guys hope it didn't disappoint! I know this chapter wasn't very funny but the next chapter will be better because this was just about interviewing for the room!! Well please review and also if you have any ideas for the story feel free to review and tell me!! Thanks!**

**OrangeDreamChiller**


	3. Wait a Minute

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please do not be afraid and please just read this! Okay I'm looking for someone to help me with this story, someone who could give me ideas help and possibly write part of each chapter, which is a big possibility. Anyway if you are considering this just give a review or PM me, and give a short paragraph as to why you want to help with this story.

Also if there a ton of people who want to help I will pick the top five and I will post a poll and you guys will get to vote who gets to help with the story!! I will only keep this open for about a week, so you better get going!!!

Thanks for not running away at the sight of this!!

OrangeDreamChiller


End file.
